Entre delirios y vicios carmín
by Ambar V
Summary: One-shote por el día cuatro de la semana Korrasami, espero les guste


Holas pues como ven que no actualizo la otra historia pero subo este pequeño relato, la verdad es que no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad con este día en la semana Korrasami tomando en cuenta que el tema principal es lo que más me gusta de mi novia n.n que si lo llega a leer cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.

 **Entre delirios y vicios carmín.**

A pesar de los años que habían transcurrido desde el primer amanecer que paso en ese colchón seguía sin acostumbrarse del todo al hecho de despertar sola, sobre todo si la noche anterior sus cuerpos buscaban fundirse en uno solo en ese posesivo abrazo con el que intentaban sentir el contacto de su piel por toda la extensión de sus cuerpos, por esa razón le era tan desagradable despertar sin ese agradable calor que desprendía su esposa, pero que sin importar el número de discusiones que eso había suscitado jamás logro que se quedara cinco minutos más recostada a su lado, al contrario se ganaba su mutismo por un par de horas o si la discusión se tornaba muy grave podía ser por días.

El aire frio del ambiente calaba en su cuerpo aun adormilado y como acto reflejo jalaba las cobijas que le habían sido arrebatadas a lo largo de la noche haciéndose un ovillo sobre el colchón esperando recuperar un poco del calor que le fue robado al momento en que su espose se levantó pero sobretodo su idea era la de volver a conciliar el sueño, sin embargo sus intentos fueron frustrados por los ruidos provenientes del cuarto continuo que si no se equivocaba quería decir que faltaba poco tiempo para que saliera del baño.

Desde el principio de su relación siempre encontró un especial encanto a su ritual mañanero que llevaba a cabo la oji verde y que si le era posible disfrutaba furtivamente bajo las sabanas, esperando no ser descubierta así que debía empezar a abrir los ojos o se volvería a quedar dormida. Una tarea nada fácil si tomamos en cuenta que los parpados aun le pesaban como piedras, en una clara señal de que su cuerpo aun exigía mayor tiempo de descanso, con mucha dificultad empezaba abriendo un ojo para cerrarlo de inmediato, sin embargo el ruido en el cuarto de baño empezaba a disminuir lo cual significaba que no tardaría en salir. Así que debía esforzarse más al abrir los ojos.

Cuando por fin logro abrir los ojos su visión era bastante borrosa y tanto un poco de tiempo acostumbrarse a la obscuridad que aun reinaba en el lugar, para cuando sus celeste mirada pudo divisar el pequeño buro y el enorme espejo ovalado que se encontraba frente a ella una sutil silueta envuelta en una bata color carmín caminaba lentamente hacia el banco sentándose dándole la espalda.

A través del reflejo del espejo podía apreciar como desabrochaba la bata en una torturante velocidad como si supiera que estaba siendo observada, deslizando la tela de sus hombros hasta detenerse a su costado dejando al descubierto su tersa espalda, tomando una de las botellas que se encontraban en el tocador y que después pudo apreciar se trataba de su crema con ese característico olor a jazmín, empezó a frotarse los labios con esparciendo por completo la viscosa sustancia hasta llegar a su espalda haciendo que la morena se imaginara el tacto que esa tersa piel le concedía en sus horas de pasión sacándole una pequeña sonrisa juguetona. Si no mal recordaba lo siguiente en su lista era maquillarse, no es que el rostro de Asami lo necesitara pues así al natural lucia hermosa y que un sinfín de ocasiones se lo había repetido el Avatar sin cansancio esperando que sus palabras fueran tomadas como verdaderas recibiendo algunas quejas por parte de la pelinegra, sin saber que en el fondo las agradecía y empezaba a creerás agradeciéndoselo al permanecer así cuando estaban solas.

La rutina y la practica habían hecho que tardara apenas unos cinco minutos en terminar de pintarse dejando sus labios para el final, desde la cama Korra aprecio como se colocaba nuevamente la bata levantándose del banco para dirigirse a su closet haciendo que su posición en el colchón no le permitiera verla al vestirse pero la vio regresar frente al espejo, tomando un pequeño tubo dorado lo cual significaba que iba a resaltar sus labios, tal vez algún día le preguntaría porque sonreía antes de pintarse los labios.

Podía quedarse toda la vida hipnotizado viendo los suaves movimientos que realizaba su muñeca al deslizar la punta de ese carmín sobre las curvas que generaban sus labios, repasándolos más de una vez hasta quedar completamente satisfecha, dando media vuelta para ver el pequeño bulto en la cama. El Avatar al ver esa acción los nervios la invadieron pensando que posiblemente la habían descubierto, cerrando los ojos intento aparentar que seguía dormida calmando su respiración aunque los latidos de su corazón no parecían querer cooperar, sabía que estaba frente a ella y sintió una mano tibia tomar la sabana destapándole el rostro.

Asami contemplaba las facciones relajadas que tenía su esposa al dormir agradecida por la bella postal antes de irse, por esa razón marcaba tanto sus labios y poderle regalar un beso de despedida en la comisura de sus labios en una delicada caricia separándose lentamente no queriendo de esa persona que hacia brincar su corazón, quedándose unos segundo más observándola y ver su obra carmín sobre esa morena piel con la certeza de que le encantaría encontrar ese pequeño regalo al levantarse.

Korra por un momento se sintió con la necesidad de moverse y dejar al descubierto que estaba despierta tomando por el cuello a la ingeniera jalándola hasta chocar sus labios en un beso pero sabía que debía contenerse si querría seguir espiándola en las mañanas, eso no quería decir que había podido olvidar ese contacto sobre su piel distrayéndola de sus tareas cotidianas, la desesperación se había apoderado de ella preguntándose cómo podía lograr desbalancearla de esa forma con un simple acto aunque tenían tantos años de vivir juntas y de ser pareja.

-Te odio- dice Korra con una sonrisa al verse frente al edificio de Industrias Futuro.

Entro directo al ultimo piso del edificio encontrándose con una vista espectacular de la ciudad pero la mejor vista que podía tener era la de su Asami concentrada en unos papeles, camino con paso seguro y lento acercándose hasta ella sentándose en la silla frente a ella.

-Hola Korra.

-¿Cómo….

-Amor por favor no me insultes-contesta con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces?

Esa era la pregunta necesaria para que la ingeniero soltara la lengua e intentara explicarle los últimos detalles del proyecto que la tenía tan entusiasmada y al ver que le ponían atención se explayaba en su monologo, sin embargo la atención del Avatar se centraba en sus labios. Detallaba cada uno de los movimientos que realizaban al hablar, la separación que realizaban con cada silaba o como se juntaban cuando meditaba algo antes de soltarlo, las ligeras curvaturas que tenían sus comisuras generando una pequeña sonrisa, jamás creyó que ver a alguien hablar podía ser tan sexy o es que Asami simplemente destilaba sensualidad, tan entretenida estaba con ese carmín que tardó en darse cuenta que se quedaron estáticos en una mueca de clara molestia, iba a preguntar que sucedía cuando esa dulce voz resonó en sus oídos.

-Korra mis ojos están aquí-los señala.

-Te veo a los ojos.

Después de esa pequeña pausa (regaño), volvió a iniciar la conversación entre las dos (monólogo de Asami) y nuevamente esos celestes bajaban de los ojos jade al rojo que encendían esos labios, hechizada con los movimientos rápidos de los carnosos labios termino por desconectarse de la realidad sin escuchar en realidad lo que le estaban diciendo.

-Korra… Korra… KORRA.

-¿Perdón?

-Deja de verme los labios.

-No lo hacía.

-Mmmmm, estabas haciendo caras-dice molesta pero a pesar del tono empleado no pudo evitar que los ojos de la morena volvieran a desviarse a sus labios.

-No hago caras-no pierde de vista el puchero que realizo Asami despertándole las ganas de devorarse esos labios.

-Veme a los ojos-vuelve a reclamar recargándose en su silla cerrando los ojos respirando profundamente, ese despiste lo aprovecho Korra para acercarse a la ingeniera y aprisionar sus labios con los suyos. Asami trato de empujarla molesta de que no le pusiera atención pero pronto sus muñecas fueron aprisionadas por esas fuertes manos, y sus labios eran acariciados por los otros hasta que la húmeda lengua del Avatar se hizo presente en la caricia delineando la forma de sus labios una y otra vez como si disfrutara del sabor del labial o simplemente deseaba desaparecerlo de su piel, pronto tuvo que rendirse ante el contacto, separando ligeramente los labios permitiéndole profundizar el beso iniciando con una pelea entre sus lenguas por el control sin una clara ganadora al momento en que sus pulmones clamaban por un poco de aire.

Al separarse sus respiraciones eran agitadas, en los labios de Korra se apreciaba una enorme sonrisa que contrastaba con la seria posición de los labios de Asami.

-Ahora si puedes verme a los ojos.

-No-fue la simple respuesta que recibió, si se encontraba enojada con la Avatar y hasta cierto punto frustrada pero que podía hacer, así era su esposa y no podría cambiarla porque las sensaciones que les generaban a ambas un beso no podían compararse con cualquier mirada u otro tipo de caricia.

 **.::..::..::..::. .::..::..::..::. .::..::..::..::.**

Un poco tarde pero espero les haya gustado, espero esta semana ahora si actualizar la historia espérenla pronto porque les aseguro que van a sorprenderse bastante, cuídense y pórtense mal aunque mañana sea lunes.


End file.
